Horizons
by Radical-Seto
Summary: Sometimes new beginnings are just on the horizon.
1. The Horizon Revealed

Let's see, what to say, what to say? Aha! I'm new to writing .hack fanfiction, but I figured I should give it a shot, since I have nothing better to do.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned .hack//sign, would I be writing fanfiction?  
  
On with the show!  
  
..............  
  
He stood atop the largest building of Mac Anu, staring out at the vast city before him.  
  
He grinned as he picked out today's target, a strong-looking male long-arm.  
  
He leaped from the top of the building, landing gracefully on his feet. He started to walk away when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Turning around quickly, he saw a young girl with bright orange hair.  
  
"And who might you be, little girl?" said Sora playfully.  
  
"My names A20!" said the young girl, "What's yours?"  
  
"Me?" grinned Sora, "I'm the great Sora!"  
  
"Are you strong?" said A20.  
  
"If by strong, you mean, 'am I superior to every other character?', then." replied Sora, "Yes"  
  
"Do you think you could help me level up?" asked A20, "I'm new here, and I'm still not sure how the game works."  
  
Going against his better judgement, Sora abandoned his PK target of the day, and decided to help this young girl. She reminded him of someone, but he couldn't figure out who.  
  
[{(Later that day)}]  
  
"HELP ME!!!" screamed A20, "SORA! HELP ME!"  
  
The PK sighed, she was so helpless, it was rather sad.  
  
Instantly leaping atop the monster, he quickly drove his twin blades deep into the monsters neck, killing it instantly.  
  
"What class are you, exactly?" Said the bored Sora.  
  
"I'm a Twin Blade! Just like you!" replied A20.  
  
"Really now," said Sora, now interested, "May I ask where your other blade is?"  
  
"I umm.lost it?" murmured A20.  
  
"You.lost it?" replied Sora, "Why haven't you gotten another one?"  
  
"I didn't think I'd need it." A20 muttered.  
  
"I think I have a plan!" said the now hyper PK.  
  
[{(Later that day)}]  
  
Sora looked A20 over, she now looked like a miniature version of him. He smiled proudly.  
  
"Now that you have the look, let's work on your technique."  
  
They gated to a low-level dungeon.  
  
"Shall we go in?" grinned Sora.  
  
"Of course!" said the equally grinning A20.  
  
They slowly entered the dungeon, seeking out their first target.  
  
It didn't take long, soon A20 was engaged in her first solo fight.  
  
"Go for the neck! Go for the neck!" cheered Sora.  
  
"I'm trying," whined A20, "Aren't you going to help me?"  
  
"I did help you," sighed Sora, "I got you that nice equipment for free, but you'll have to level up on your own."  
  
"I guess that sounds right," said A20, "I'll do my best!"  
  
With that being said, she charged the monster head-on, dodging past its attacks, landing a swift jab to the back of its neck. The monster fell, never to rise again.  
  
"CRITICAL HIT!" they both cheered at the same time.  
  
.................  
  
How do you guys like this? Should I write more? Please let me know.  
  
Until next time, this is Radical-Seto signing out! *bows dramatically* 


	2. The Sun Rises

According to the review I got, this is a good story. So, I dedicate this chapter to Death's Messenger. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I have never claimed to own .hack//sign, and I never shall.  
  
On with the show!  
  
.............................................  
  
"CRITICAL HIT!" they both cheered at the same time.  
  
A20 grinned, "I can't believe I could beat that monster all by myself!"  
  
"Just goes to show what happens when you try." replied Sora.  
  
Soon they were walking through the halls of the dungeon, searching for monsters, and, eventually, A20 achieved level 10.  
  
They then went to see what the treasure that they would receive was. It turned out to be a Mithril Rod, and Sora recommended that A20 sell it as quickly as possible. A20 suddenly got a sad look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" incquired Sora.  
  
"My parents say I have to log off," sighed A20, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
She gave Sora a quick peck on the cheek, blushed, and disappeared in a swirl of golden rings. Sora stood there for many more minutes, his hand touching his cheek, still wondering why she had done that.  
  
"Girls are so strange," he reasoned, "I doubt I'll ever figure them out."  
  
He gated out as well, reappearing in Mac Anu, and he was soon at his favorite perch on Mac Anu's highest building, looking over the players.  
  
'Why am I still thinking about that kiss,' mused the PK, 'it probably meant nothing.'  
  
He knew why he was still thinking about it. He was always an outcast at school, none of the girls would pay him any mind, not that he wanted them to, but it was the principle of the matter.  
  
He sighed once more; it was getting late, and he needed to get some sleep.  
  
He walked to the chaos gate, and disappeared in a flash of golden rings.  
  
  
  
The next day he was up bright and early. He followed his usual path to school, which took him far away from where the bullies lay in wait. He smiled as he neared the door to the school, only to be pushed face-first into the dirt with a quick blow from behind.  
  
"Ugh!" was all that he managed to say.  
  
"What do we have here?" a large boy said mockingly, "If it isn't Hiroshi."  
  
"Just leave me alone." Said Hiroshi.  
  
The bully turned to his friends.  
  
"Should we leave him alone?" he inquired of the group.  
  
"No." was the unanimous reply.  
  
He turned back to Hiroshi.  
  
"I guess we can't." grinned the boy.  
  
The large boy then picked Hiroshi up, lifting him above the ground by his collar. He was about to throw a punch when he was interrupted.  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" shouted a small girl with orange hair.  
  
The bully turned around, grinning when he saw her.  
  
"If it isn't little Yuki," he growled, "Come to stop us from our fun."  
  
"Put him down, Sota." Said Yuki  
  
"Fine." said Sota, throwing Hiroshi to the ground.  
  
Sota and his friends walked off, laughing at the misfortune of the young boy.  
  
Yuki was soon at Hirosh's side, trying to comfort the young boy.  
  
"Are you okay?" she inquired of the small, now-crying boy.  
  
"Y-Yeah," he said shakily, "I think so."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Let's go," she stated, "We don't want to be late for class."  
  
She quickly grabbed his hand, pulling him along with her as they rushed off to class. 


End file.
